Mas Que Hermana Una Madre
by Wolfmika
Summary: Cada ves que lo piensa llega a la misma conclusión, sus hermanos son su prioridad y ellos no la ven como una hermana sino como una madre ...dedicado a Miku-Ruder-Girl


**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

**MAS QUE HERMANA UNA MADRE**

Como le encanta mirar las pantas, verlas crecer, con clama y esa calma siempre le hace recordar con cariño a sus padres, y no por el simple hecho de ser su hija basta, tampoco basta el parecido o rasgos que heredo de ellos, mas bien heredo mucho de su madre, el mismo color de cabello, los mismo ojos, e incluso por el simple hecho de ser mujer parecía ser una doble de su madre.

Por que tal ves el parecerse a ella le hacia actuar como una, se preocupaba por sus hermanos y como toda hermana mayor, debía de apoyarlos, animarlos, pero mas que eso lo que ella lograba hacer era algo que con las palabras no se puede explicar, simplemente estaba ahí para ellos, quisieran o no; principalmente por que poco después de la muerte de su madre, ella se dio el roll materno, cuando su hermano Gaara nació, era tan pequeño que ella lo confundía con un pequeño muñeco como los que ella poseía en su habitación, y que es que no podía negarlo era tan lindo, y siempre procuraba visitarlo, con la ayuda de su tío Yashamaru lograba darle de comer con un biberón un poco mas grande que el mismo Gaara, incluso Kankuro la acompañaba a visitar a su hermano. Pero cuando cumplió los dos años su padre se vio obligado a prohibirles el volverse a acercar a el.

Ella, lloraba, gritaba "¿Por qué no puedo verlo?" siempre fue la pregunta que le hizo a su padre por aquella prohibición, y como respuesta solo recibía una fuerte mirada de su padre y un "es una orden". No bastaba con que su padre fuera el Kazekage, para que ella obedeciese la orden al contrario, siempre lograba escaparse por poco tiempo para visitar a su hermano, y no solo Gaara era su prioridad, también estaba Kankuro el segundo, y aunque le se lo negara, los dos siempre estuvieron juntos, como amigos, como hermanos, mucho antes de nacer Gaara ella era quien defendia a Kankuro de los demás, y quien lo reprendía por asustar a los de mas con sus marionetas de serpientes.

Y es que por solo recordarlo no pudo evitar el tener que reír casi a carcajadas, cuando recordaba el como obligaba a Kankuro a comer sus espinacas y hasta la fecha lo hace por que aunque sabe que es bueno para el, Kankuro detesta la espinaca mas que otra cosa en el mundo; pero todo cambio tras la muerte de su tío y ahora no podía evitar que esa sensación de tristeza se apoderara de ella fue en ese momento en que sus hermanos y ella se volvieron todo lo contrario, fríos y distantes con cada uno, metidos en sus propios asuntos, olvidándolo todo, las risas, los juegos, las bromas. Pero todo cambio años después cuando fueron postulados para realizar los exámenes Chunin, cuando estaban en el ultimo examen ella temia por su vida y por la de su hermano cuando Gaara amenazaba con salirse de control, por fuera se le veía asustada, nerviosa, por dentro lloraba y gritaba de forma desgarradora por que todo terminara, por que todo fuera como antes, lloraba como una niña pequeña sin consuelo, a pesar de que ella no era así.

Cuando la invasión termino, cuando se supieron derrotados, miro a su hermano en el suelo, herido, no podía evitarlo le tenia lastima y le dolía verlo así, cuando se alejaron de la tierra del fuego, ella hizo hasta donde pudo por las heridas de esos dos, y escuchar a Gaara pedirles perdón fue como sentir nuevamente esa calidez que se perdió tras el accidente seis años atrás. Ya no tenia miedo y fue cuando sin inportarle nada abrazo a su hermano dejando salir las lagrimas, Kankuro no tardo en unírseles al abrazo y fue la primera ves en que vio llorar a su pequeño hermano.

Dos años después estaba hay así como ahora su pequeño hermano reindivico su camino, ahora era el Kazekage, su otro hermano ya era un Jounin y ella la embajadora de la arena; sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar algo tras de ella, mira sobre su hombro y justamente están esas dos personas en las que pensaba, ambos parados con un ramo de flores blancas, ella lo acepta y los abraza, les sonríe con ternura y el gesto le es devuelto con mas cariño, por que para sus hermanos Temari es mas que un hermana mayor, para ellos es una madre que siempre estará cuando la necesiten.

_**Notas fianles:**_

**Bueno antes que nada fic dedicado e idea surgida de/ para: ****Miku-Ruder-Girl**** y bueno como se abran dado cuenta este fic esta ligado a "Mas que hermanos" pero ahora desde el punto de vista de Temari n.n y a que no es cierto que a si los puede ver Temari ( y en el otro fic así los ve Gaara lol) **

**Y bueno dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, sugerencias todo es bien venido :D**

**Espero les haiga gustado **

**Cuídense, besos y abrazos **

**Bye bye **


End file.
